theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Raptus Mataru
Raptus the Plunderer was an infamous privateer during the pact war. He was formerly a member of the Origo Rebellion, until he volunteerly quit, in order to create a less restrictive, but progressive order. The order would grow to become the first real establishment of privateers, being publically known for plundering ships from all sides. The fleet was determined to convert the Cortus Monarchy into a full-on republic. Raptus was also gifted with the curse of the werewolf. During his reign as admiral, he was arguably responsible for the official declaration of the Pact War in 692 A.P. Subsequent to the declaration, Raptus and his men succesfully annihilated the fleet of The Origo Rebellion. Although not politically present, Raptus was a key instrument in ensuring the Execution of King Cado. Sometime after the Pact War, Raptus Mataru's fleet was utterly destroyed by Odium and her Corrupt Sacers. He joined the council established by Toroun Louvus Furyhold and was one of the main opposers of the sacer invasion. His council and title was eventually lost, when Samuel Louvus Furyhold overwhelmed the parliament and initiated the Cortus Dictatorship. Early life Raptus was born in a middle-income family in Foedus. Although fed, sheltered and safe, Raptus did not have the luxuries of proper education or any private teachings, despite him begging to receive it. He often stole books from local libraries, in order to expand on his knowledge of the world. He was forever interested in becoming wiser and make a name of himself. Despite constantly caught, Raptus suceeded in becoming an intelligent young man, who was later recommended to the Origo Rebellion, which he joined shortly after his 17th birthday. Raptus quickly proved to be a useful infiltrator and easily bested the strongest of opponents with his swift, but deadly skills. He ensured major victories for the Rebellion and was rumored to become Salvus' eventual succesor. When Qarx Furyhold was given the titler as commander and leader, Raptus honorably comprehended his master's choice and stood loyally for a year or so. Raptus then disagreed with the decisions of the other high ranked members. He believed the rebellion should focus its strength on the Cortus Monarchy, which Qarx whole-heartedly disagreed with. Qarx and the others heavily disagreed with Raptus' believes and continued to sink the rebellion into its largest and deadliest conflict ever. Raptus denied going into all-out war, when alternatives were presented and left the rebellion, in the belief that the leaders would cause the entire order to collapse. Raptus ventured to Cultus in an attempt to gain coin through trading and gambling. Under curious circumstances, he ran into two of his childhood friends, Laviun and Daviun. Over the subsequent weeks, the three of them would plan a larger operation to succesfully AND legally take over half of Scientia Coegi's trading company. Through hiring mercenaries and planting evidence, Raptus caused an all-out war between Scientia and her competitor Dorion. When Raptus approached Scientia, he was given the contract to kill Dorion, in exchange for for taking over his business afterwards. After succesfully assassinating Dorion, Laviun had managed to manipulate the paper-work and was to become Dorions succesor. In order to tie loose ends, Laviun sent Raptus to Pratum for execution. But in truth, Daviun and Raptus had anticipated Laviun's move, and so they'd prepared an escape-plan for Raptus and the other transported prisoners, who would manage to secure the ship they were on and return right back to Cultus. Upon reaching Cultus, an all-out assault on Scientias property was taking place, as Laviun was attempting to annex her trading company. Swift and agile, Raptus and the freed prisoners of the prisoner's ship marched in and took down Laviun and his followers. Over time, Raptus and Scientia would develop a loving, but ultimately fake, relationship, until they got married only a few months later. Having planned everything from the start, Raptus took half of the trading company, which he was now entitled to and abandoned Cultus and Scientia, declaring himself a traitor of every recognized faction or foothold in all of Cortus. The Union Raptus Mataru abandoned his life as a privateer, shortly after the end of the Pact war. In the years to come, Raptus lived peacefully in Vastus, until the invasion of the corrupt sacers began. Upon Vastus being destroyed by the invasion, Raptus immediatly founded the union alongside with Toroun and six other influential citizens of Vastus. Personal thoughts Raptus functions as an ideal side character, relatively distant from the main plot of the story. Without much direct intrusion, he's smart, tactically clever, hasty, brave and stubborn. His creation basically came from the excitement gained from products like Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag, as well as the new tv-show by Starz; Black Sails. Raptus quickly grew into something more though. Disagreeing with the majority of the decisions made by the Origo Rebellion, he works as their counterpart and lightens up the not so marvelous parts of the, usually, heroic order that it is made out to be. He's but a man with the exactly opposite views of the entire rebellion. While the rebellion was initiated and operated without the consent of the civilians in Cortus, it is arguably as bad the Renegades Pact, if not worse. This is basically the entire moral concept behind Raptus as a character. He offers something extra to put everything into a different perspective. He's no god, he's no prophet. He's simply a man wanting more honesty from the rulers and operators of power. It doesn't hurt that he offers something different to the universe as well. Most conflicts have been on land and the world really needed an outsider who took advantage of something, that is relatively benefitial from all point of views. I like to think of the Black Mane as a universe, in which every real living person can have several characters live inside it. What world would it be, if there were no deadly men on the open sea. It's not without reason that a lot of universes have pirates in their lore. They aid in fleshing out the possible professions for characters and tell something about the flawed society, they once lived in. Notes *Toroun Furyhold named the acrobatic fighting style "Mataru" after Raptus. *Raptus became the riches individual, not being a part of a major faction.